Navidad
by Launian
Summary: Una tarde nevada en Diciembre, ella encontró respuestas a preguntas que no sabía que tenía, y al mismo tiempo nacieron nuevas preguntas dentro de ella. IchiRuki, One-Shot Mal Summary, como siempre.


**_Bueno, aquí un pequeño fanfic de Bleach que hace unos dos meses escribí. En realidad, es algo así como una republicación, ya que el original lo escribí en inglés, y apenas ahora encontré tiempo para traducirlo. Por lo mismo, pido disculpas si en algunas partes se pierde el sentido: trate de mantenerlo lo más fiel posible al original._**

**_Para la gente que sigue La Princesa que Conquistó al Demonio, quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar más rápido, pero entre la escuela y el reciente estanco del manga de Naruto, he perdido la mayoría de mi inspiración con esa historia. Por supuesto, no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarla; simplemente, no sé cuando vaya a conseguir terminar el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Con eso dicho, los dejo con este One-Shot. Disfrútenlo ^^_**

* * *

Se encontraba parada ahí, mirando cómo la gente caminaba alrededor, aparentemente no notando su presencia. La mayoría lucía grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, probablemente porque esa era una época en la que todo parecía estar bien. Ellos le llamaban "Navidad".

La primera vez que él le contó acerca de ello, no se imaginó cómo era posible que los niños creyeran semejantes tonterías: un gordinflón visitando cada casa en el planeta, bajando por la chimenea mientras cargaba un costal más grande que él mismo, y dejando regalos a todos esos desconocidos. Era simplemente patético que los adultos les mintiesen de esa manera, pero la parte más impresionante de todo ello era que, incluso cuando crecían y aprendían la verdad detrás de la Navidad, seguían disfrutándola igual que cuando eran niños. Hasta él, quien había tenido tantos problemas para aceptar las cosas que ella le había _mostrado_ incluso después de casi perder su vida por ellas, parecía un poco más feliz durante esos días. ¿Estaban los humanos tan desesperados por ser felices que conscientemente decidían aceptar toda esa basura?

Aun así, se dijo a sí misma, incluso ella se dejó envolver por la dicha que habitaba la casa durante la única Navidad que pasó con él. Yuzu había insistido en averiguar cuál era su pastel favorito para Navidad, e incluso Karin llegó a preguntarle tímidamente si quería que pusieran muérdago sobre las puertas (nunca llegó a entender por qué Karin le preguntó aquello, pero después de ver cómo _él_ la persiguió por toda la casa, furioso, decidió que sería mejor dejar el muérdago para otra ocasión). Pero la mejor parte había sido sin duda en la víspera de Navidad, cuando habían tenido que salir ya entrada la noche para responder una llamada de la central. Después de haberse encargado de ello, _él _le dijo que no esperaría a que mandase el reporte a la Sociedad de Almas, porque estaba cayéndose muerto de puro cansancio. En ese momento, pensó que era bastante grosero de su parte hacer algo así, pero su propio cansancio la hizo decidir no empezar una pelea en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la casa varias horas más tarde (el reporte se había atrasado demasiado), lo encontró ya dormido en su propia cama, y una pequeña caja encima del futon en el ropero que hacía las veces de cama para ella. Casi lloró de alegría cuando abrió el regalo: un bellísimo collar blanco, con un pequeño Chappi haciendo de pendiente. Por supuesto, nunca pensó en decir "gracias" a la mañana siguiente; simplemente presumió el regalo a todas las personas que se le acercaron ese día (incluso a la chica que los atendió en el restaurante de comida rápida donde cenaron esa noche). Aún no estaba segura, después de todos esos años, si lo que había pensado ver había estado ahí realmente, pero la sonrisa mal disimulada en su rostro mientras la escuchaba hablar de su regalo había parecido tan real entonces, que había entendido por un segundo por qué los humanos añoraban tanto esa parte del año.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que, de la nada, la nieve había empezado a caer sobre la ciudad, lo cual había vaciado las calles bastante más temprano de lo normal. Y ahí, en medio de la tormenta, se encontraba un solitario hombre de pié, mirando al cielo como si estuviese esperando algo.

"_O a alguien…" _pensó ella, mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido al reconocer _quién _era el hombre.

"Hace frío ahí fuera, Rukia" dijo el hombre de repente, y de alguna manera su voz llegó a sus oídos incluso a través de la nieve. Seguía siendo igual: cada vez que escuchaba esa voz, una pequeño sentimiento hogareño la llenaba por completo, como si algo terminara de encajar dentro de ella.

Incluso mientras se daba cuenta de esto, una parte de ella temió que la hubiese visto, que la hubiese reconocido, pero después de un par de segundo, logró ver a una segunda figura corriendo hacia él: una figura realmente pequeña, con una voz bastante aguda, y un cabello naranja tan intenso que no dejaba dudas respecto a quién era ella.

"¡Pero me gusta la nieve, papá!" se quejó la niña, y el padre no pudo hacer nada excepto reír al ver cuán excitada estaba. El brillo en sus ojos era tan familiar, que el corazón de la chica vestida de negro gritó de dolor cuando se dio cuenta qué era lo que faltaba en los ojos de la pequeña Rukia: una parte de _su_ _propio _brillo.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ilusa? ¿Realmente creyó que sería el mismo por siempre? No, no era eso. Ella sabía que él iba a crecer, incluso si ella no estaba ahí, incluso si ella dejaba de preocuparse y de esperar por él. Pero nunca se paró a pensar (nunca tuvo el valor, en realidad) que, mientras él creciera ignorante de su existencia y de su mundo, podría llegar a encontrar _algo más _a lo que aferrarse. Algo que llenase el vació que el olvidarlos le dejaría en el alma. Bueno, ciertamente lo había encontrado, e incluso cuando ello la hizo odiarse a sí misma, le entristecía que lo hubiese hecho. Sabía que la suya no era una historia trágica: tarde o temprano, él iría a la Sociedad de Almas, recuperando todos sus recuerdos acerca de lo que había pasado cuando era solo un adolescente. Pero incluso entonces, él no sería el mismo hombre; ni siquiera alguien parecido. Pero eso podía aguantarlo; después de todo, tenían _literalmente_ miles de años para ponerse al día y para recuperar ese lazo que los había unido, una vez estuviese ahí. Pero ahora, mientras observaba cómo jugaba con la niña de pelo anaranjado que por alguna extraña razón tenía su nombre, se dio cuenta de que, incluso si recuperaba todas las memorias que habían borrado de su cabeza, él nunca llegaría a olvidar su vida, ni lo que había vivido como una persona normal. Y esa niña, la que se parecía tanto a él que no podía obligarse a odiarla, era la prueba viviente de que él realmente había encontrado _lo mejor de su vida_. Ella lo sabía muy bien: el nunca, nunca dejaría a su hija y a su esposa solas, ni siquiera en la siguiente vida. Por qué eso la molestaba tanto era algo que jamás diría en voz alta, pero el dolor que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás sería la chica más importante en su mundo de nuevo solo podía compararlo con aquel que sintió la primera vez que pensó que había muerto. Esa vez, mientras lo miraba desangrarse a la mitad de la calle, había pensado que lo había perdido, pero aún le quedaba una pequeña chispa de esperanza escondida muy dentro de sí misma (la misma esperanza que la había ayudado a aguantar el mes siguiente, todo el tiempo hasta su frustrada ejecución). Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había ya ninguna esperanza. Que, esta vez, en verdad lo había perdida, y el hecho de que él estuviese feliz por ello no se lo ponía más fácil, precisamente.

"Regresa adentro, Rukia, antes de que atrapes un resfriado" ordenó él, y su voz la hizo quedarse congelada en donde estaba, ansiosa por escuchar su voz una última vez.

La niña le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero aún así hizo lo que se le había pedido, aunque no sin antes lanzar una bola de nieve directo a su rostro, para después correr hacia el restaurante mientras lanzaba una carcajada. Él se mantuvo de pié donde estaba, frunciendo el ceño, aunque la Rukia en la calle podía decir que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse él mismo.

"Tú también deberías irte a casa, chica" agregó él un momento después, mandando un escalofrío a través de su espina. ¿Cómo era posible que la viese? ¿Tal vez él recordaba…?

"Extraño uniforme, por cierto" comentó él, girándose para verla mejor, con una expresión confundida en el rostro. "¿Practicas Kendo, o algo por el estilo?" preguntó, y Rukia no pudo evitar soltar una risita discreta.

"Podrías decir eso" contestó, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de ahí sin parecer extraña. Incluso entonces, no podía aguantar el ser avergonzada enfrente de él. "Es una niña muy linda" dijo, sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido eso.

"Sí. En verdad es una muy linda enana" contestó, causándole nada excepto más dolor a la Shinigami de cabello negro. "En verdad que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero a veces simplemente…" comenzó a explicar, pero se detuvo de pronto, al parecer dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de sus problemas con una completa extraña.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que eres un buen padre" aseguró ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ya había decidido que había tenido suficiente, pero no podía lograr que sus pies comenzaran a moverse. "Ese es un nombre bastante raro, por cierto" agregó de pronto, y de inmediato se cubrió la boca con su mano, maldiciéndose a sí misma por su estupidez. ¡No quería saber! ¡No _necesitaba_ saber!"

"Sí, bueno…" contestó el, luciendo un poco avergonzado. "La verdad es, que no sé de dónde lo he sacado" confesó, y una expresión realmente rara cubrió sus facciones por un segundo. Es solo que, cada vez que lo digo, me siento… bien. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?" preguntó, y se sorprendió al ver una lagrima deslizándose a través de la mejilla de la extraña.

"La verdad no" contestó Rukia, y finalmente pudo darse la vuelta, lista para marcharse. Simplemente, era demasiado a lo que hacerle frente a la vez: seguramente lo haría luego, en los muchos años que tendría hasta que él llegase a su mundo. "Tengo que irme" le dijo, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Más triste de lo que se había sentido en los últimos diez años, la Shinigami comenzó a alejarse, soltando un quedo "_hasta luego_" como despedida. Sin embargo, unos cuantos metros más adelante, un quedo susurro llegó a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho, al lugar donde debajo de su uniforme se encontraba el Chappi que tantos recuerdos le traía. Las palabras que creyó escuchar la detuvieron en el acto, pero cuando se giró para encarar al hombre, este ya se encontraba a medio camino hacia el restaurante.

"Hasta luego, Rukia" había escuchado la voz de Icihgo, y las palabras se mezclaron con la nieve, que de alguna parecía menos fría ahora, y mucho más hogareña.


End file.
